The Twin
by ForeverRegalBeliever
Summary: AU set right after the curse was broken. The Charmings tell Emma she has a twin sister who was also sent to a land without magic. The twin was kept a secret to keep her safe since they didn't know which one of the girls would be the savior. Emma and Regina go on a road trip to find her and Emma gets a little jealous... SwanQueen all the way. Meant to be light and fun.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: This story is going to be short, probably only three or four chapters long. This is just something I wrote for fun, so the characters' interactions might be a little OOC sometimes. I changed some things from cannon to fit the timeline. Anyway, this is just a light and fun story, not meant to be taken seriously at all. I hope you enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Once Upon a Time or its characters.**

 **AU Set right after the curse was broken at the end of season one, with a slight canon divergence: Emma and Regina are a little more friendly than on the show.**

* * *

Chapter 1

To say Emma Swan was in shock would be an understatement. She'd just found out that Fairytales were true. She was in fact the Savior, the daughter of Snow White and Prince Charming, and the alluring Mayor, who she'd had a massive crush on ever since she'd arrived in town, was the infamous Evil Queen who'd cursed them all to live in a land without magic.

Everything happened so fast. Henry had woken up with her true love's kiss and everyone had gotten their memories back. But the only thing she could think f was Regina. Regina was in danger. The blonde sheriff stormed out to the brunette's where an angry crowd was wanting for the Queen's head.

"Everyone, stop!"

Eventually, she got the townspeople to back off. The regal brunette was speechless. Sure, se felt that spark between herself and the blonde (even tough she tried very hard to deny it), and their banter had gotten a little more playful than hateful over the months, but she never expected Emma to defend her. Not now, after she'd found out who she really was and what's she'd done to get her revenge.

"Thank you" was all she managed to say.

"Anytime" said the blonde, with a bashful smile.

"Emma, honey" interrupted Mary Margaret. It was so nuts to think that that woman, who looked about her age, was actually her mother. "You saved us" now she had tears in her eyes.

"We knew she would" said David.

Mary Margaret stepped ahead and hugged her daughter. Emma didn't know what to do, she wasn't used to people hugging her, not really, so she just patted her friend's back awkwardly and waited for it to be over. David, seeing the Sheriff was clearly uncomfortable, only smiled at her and kept his distance.

"Snow, we will have plenty of time to catch up later, but we really have to tell her about you know who".

The pixy haired woman let the blonde go.

"I know" her expression changed drastically. She looked almost sad right not, which was strange, considering the circumstances.

Regina, sensing it was her cue to go, excused herself. Emma wanted her to stay, but didn't say anything. She knew she couldn't avoid talking to her parents, even though the thought terrified her.

"So… I guess you guys are my parents apparently" Emma tarts the conversation awkwardly.

"Oh, Emma honey, your father and I are so happy we are finally reunited. We can't wait to make up for all the lost time. I can't believe I have a grown up daughter. You're so beautiful. She is, isn't she, David?"

"She sure is. Just like her mother"

"Uh, thanks. I guess"

"We should all have dinner tonight to celebrate!"

"Snow, honey, I'm sure that would be perfect, but there's something we need to talk to Emma about first"

"Oh, yes"

"I'm just going to cut to the chase…"

"You have a sibling" Mary Margaret blurted out.

"What?!" This day could not get any more confusing. Never in her life had Emma had any family, now she had more than she knew what to do with"

"How? I mean, weren't you guys cursed during all these years?"

"What your mother meant to say was we gave up two babies that day. Your mother was pregnant with twins, but we kept it a secret so that Regina wouldn't go after the two of you"

"I have a twin sister?"

"Yes. There was a prophecy that the product of true love would come back on her 28th birthday to break the curse, but we had no way of knowing which one of you it would be"

"So we sent you both here to give you your best chance. You must have gotten separated when you were little. We have no idea where she is now"

"I can't believe you guys!"

"Emma…"

"No, you don't get a say in this" After the initial shock was gone, the events of the day were finally sinking in and the blonde was furious.

"You sent two innocent newborns to another realm to fend for themselves, just so you could save your precious kingdom! You could've kept us, we would be cursed, but at least we would have been together. I had to grow up in the system, shifting from house to house, from one family that didn't think I was good enough for them to another. And my sister, god! I have no idea what happened to her. For all we know she could be dead"

"Emma..."

"Leave! I can't look at you two right now"

"Snow, we'd better go and give her some space"'

"But, David.."

"Come on"

They stood up and headed for the door. Just when they were about to leave Emma asked:

"What was her name?"

"Allison"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

After her parents left, Emma decided to hang around at the mansion a little more and sort her thoughts out. It's not like she could go back to the apartment, Mary Margaret lived there too and she needed space right now.

The steps of the house's owner going down the stairs called her attention.

"Oh, you're still here" said Regina softly. She was wearing sweat pants and a hoodie, obviously not expecting company. She still looked beautiful without the killer heels and power suits.

"Hey, I'm sorry. I should have asked, but I just can't face them right now"

"I understand. You can stay here as long as you need. But to be honest, I thought you were not going to want to see me as well. I'm the reason you had to grow up without you parents, after all"

"I should be mad at you, I know. But I can't. I'm not saying you haven't done terrible things, but they aren't exactly innocent in this whole thing too. They were the ones who decided to give me up, they didn't have to do that. They chose their kingdom over me. Over us…"

"Still, I played a big part in that, and for that I am sorry. I truly am"

"Thank you"

"I guess being a mother changed me, made me realize how wrong I was"

"Hey, if I had been raised at the Enchanted Forrest we wouldn't have Henry"

"Yeah, I guess you are right"

"And we couldn't have that, could we?"

"No"

Silence.

"I was gonna make myself some tea, would you like some?"

"I have a twin sister" Said Emma out of the blue.

"I guess we'll need something stronger"

* * *

"So, you're going after this sister of yours?" They were sitting in Regina's study now, each nursing a tumbler of scotch.

"Yeah, I mean. She could be fine, could've have been adopted by a nice loving family, but she could also be dead for all I know. I just can't stand not knowing" The sad look on Emma's face makes Regina want to hug her and never let go, but se refrains. Their relationship is in a turning point right now and she's testing the waters. She wants to comfort Emma, but only yesterday they were still at each other's throats. So she puts a hand on the blonde's shoulder to encourage her to go on.

"I don't even know what I'm gonna do if I do find her. I can't just approach a total stranger telling her I'm her long lost sister and that her parents are Snow White and prince Charming. Maybe she doesn't even know she's adopted. So many things could go wrong, but I feel like I have to do this"

"If it will make you feel better you should, you deserve to have the family you've always wanted Emma"

"And it will be good to go on a road trip and cool off a little. Everything right now is so overwhelming"

"But how are you even gonna find this woman? All you have is her first name, and it could have been changed for all we know"

"You're right"

"You should get some sleep. You can have one of the guest bedrooms for the night"

"Okay, thank you"

"Tomorrow you'll have a clearer head"

* * *

It was 3am when Emma barged into Regina's room unannounced.

"I did some research" She declared, making herself at home on the brunette's large king sized bed "I used some of my bail bondsperson skills and was able to hack the computer system of the orphanage I was taken to after I was found on the side of the road. Fortunately, they have an updated database of all of the children that have been there since 1980. After that it was easy to locate a girl named Allison, whose birthday is the same as mine. She was adopted when she was 6 months old by a couple from New Jersey. That's why I don't remember her, we were too young. The couple's last name is Cameron. She still lives in Jersey, I found a woman going by the same name and the age matches. She's a doctor at Princeton-Plainsboro Teaching hospital."

"Oh" Emma really was surprisingly smart form time to time.

"I really want to go there, Regina"

"When do you plan on leaving?"

"Tomorrow morning. I wanna go as soon as possible"

"I want to go with you"

"What?" She didn't see that coming.

"You are gonna need some help and I should get away from this town for a while. I can't stand the way Henry is looking at me right now, as if I am a monster" A single tear is shed.

 _I'm sorry._ Emma mouths.

"I guess you could come with me. I could always use the company and somebody has to stop me from doing something stupid once I actually find her. Besides, it will keep you safe from the crazy townspeople" _I worry about you,_ was left unsaid "We leave tomorrow at 7am sharp"

"Okay, now get you pretty ass out of here so I can get some sleep"

Emma goes back to the guest bedroom with a smile on her face.

* * *

 **So, SQ roadtrip (yay!). I am curious, did you guys see it coming with the House MD crossover? Reviews are love 3** **Until next time!**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

At 7:56am they were both settled in Regina's Benz and ready to go. The Mayor had refused to take the blonde's "yellow deathtrap", as she called it. Emma was giving directions, since the brunette had insisted on driving herself.

"It is a 10 hour drive. If we don't do many stops, only a quick break for lunch, we can be there tonight"

"Fine"

"Then tomorrow morning we can start looking for Allison"

"I was thinking, maybe it could be better if we go to the hospital she works at first. Observe a little, perhaps fake a "chance meeting". We don't want to scare the woman away by going to her home. And this way you can get to know each other a little without all the pressure of being instant family with a stranger"

"That actually makes sense"

"When does anything I say not make sense"

"Come one, Regina. You know what I mean, you're pretty good at plotting secret schemes, I usually don't think of those little details. I was so excited when I tracked her down last night that I didn't actually think about how I was going to do this once we get there. Maybe she doesn't want a relationship with me. We may be sisters, but from what I know so far about her, I'm guessing we are probably very different people. She has everything I've ever wanted. She already has a family, she doesn't need a new one. Her adoptive parents are probably great and loving. I mean, they paid for her college education. She's a doctor, for god's sake! I have a sister who's a doctor! That's awesome, but at the same time I don't think we'll have much to talk about. I'm just a high school dropout who got pregnant at seventeen. She probably talks to her friends about genetics and scientific articles and stem cells and…"

"Emma, enough!" Regina cut out the blondes self deprecating rambling.

"I'm not saying you two are going to get along, I can't promise you that. But over the year that I've known you I've learned enough to know that she'll be a fool if she doesn't want to be your friend. You may not have a college degree, but you do have your moments"

"Thank you" _Did Regina just compliment her?_

"I knew deep down you had a soft spot for super hot blondes in red leather jackets" Said Emma, smirking.

"Congratulations, Miss Swan. You just reminded me of how utterly and infuriatingly childish you are. I take back everything I just said"

"You can't take it back. You've already said it"

"I can and a did"

"Regina, come on"

The brunette shut her up by turning up the radio. They drove in silence for a few hours after that.

They were listening to an 80s special. The song playing was Madonna's "Like a virgin". Emma thought she was hallucinating the first time she noticed Regina mouthing the lyrics along:

 _I was beat incomplete_

 _I'd been had, I was sad and blue_

 _But you made me feel_

 _Yeah, you made me feel_

 _Shiny and new_

 _Like a virgin, hey_

"Oh my God! Who would have guessed, Regina Mills is a closeted Madonna fan! I've always pictured you more like someone who would be into classical music or jazz, maybe not listen to it at all"

"First of all, I never hid the fact that I enjoy some good pop music from time to time, people in general just don't bother to get to know me well. Henry knows I like 80s music. In fact, we used to dance to it around the house when he was little and still wanted to spend time with me" That last part was sad in a lower sadder tone. Emma imagined Regina dancing with a young Henry. What wouldn't she have done to have been a part of those precious little family moments while he was growing up.

Sensing the change in the mood, Emma decided to do something silly to cheer her up. She grabbed a hairbrush and pretended it was a microphone, doing extremely exaggerated gestures and singing as if she was performing for an immense crowd.

"Come on, join me! Its fun, and it's not as if there's anybody else here to see it but me"

At first, Regina was not amused. She was not gonna give in to the blonde's whishes. She had an imagine to uphold. But when Sheriff just ignored her an kept singing and making funny faces she just couldn't resist it anymore. Emma held the brush/microphone to her just when the chorus was about to start:

 _You're so fine and you're mine_

 _I'll be yours 'till the end of time_

 _'Cause you made me feel_

 _Yeah, you made me feel_

 _I've nothing to hide_

 _Like a virgin, hey_

 _Touched for the very first time_

 _Like a virgin_

 _With your heartbeat_

 _Next to mine_

From the duo's excitement one would have thought they were singing for their lives. When the song was over, the two women looked at each other for a couple of seconds and then burst into laugher. They laughed so hard they were both out of breath.

"If you tell anyone about this I swear I will destroy you if it's the last thing I do" Said Regina, but her tone didn't hold a threat. She couldn't remember when was the last time she was this carefree and had this much fun, probably never. But she was the Mayor and former Queen and had a reputation to uphold after all.

"Sure, Regina. Whatever you want" Emma replied and kept singing.

After a rendition of Whitney Houston's "I wanna dance with somebody (who loves me)" and a very enthusiastic performance of Cyndi Lauper's "Girls just wanna have fun" from Emma's part, the set was over and a news report started, so they changed the station.

* * *

 **Sorry, guys, no Cameron in this one yet. Probably not in the next one too, but she's coming. I just wanted to focus on Emma and Regina and Emma's** **feeling, since this is still a SQ fic. Hope you Enjoyed it! I loved reading you reviews, I can't believe I got so many review for only two chapters! Please keep writing them, they make me so happy! xoxo**

 **Disclaimer: I also don't own the songs mentioned (obviously! hahaha)**


	4. Chapter 4

**I'm back! I'm sorry for taking so long to update, but this month has been crazy for me. First, there was a huge fight in my family on new years eve, and I got kicke out from my grandma's place, so I had to find a new place to live really fast. Then, I was doing an internship in cardiac surgery (I'm a med student, by the way) and it was completely exhausting, everyday I would get home and go straight to bed and pass out. On top of that, I hated the internship, I was definitely not born to be a surgeon (at least I got to do exciting stuff like holding a patients beating heart in my hand). Then, my younger brother (who was born deaf and is such a fighter and an example for everyone) got into med school, so we were celebrating for days. I'm so proud and happy for him, but at the same time I fear we are going to loose touch once he moves away. he's always been my best friend, we did everything together** **growing up. Okay, no I think I might have over-shared, but I felt like I owed you guys an explanation as to why I haven't updated in over a month. I hope you are all still with me! This is the chapter everyone's been waiting for, we finally get to meet Cameron. I know she's a bit (a lot) OOC, but this is still a SQ fic and I did that to fit the storyline, since I don't consider her a main character here. I hope you like it! XOXO**

* * *

Chapter 4

The next morning, Emma and Regina were at Starbucks to grab a coffee before going to the Hospital to try to find Allison.

"Okay, let's go over our plan again" said the blonde "We are going to try to find out if she at least knows she's adopted. If she does, I'm going to introduce myself as her long lost sister. If she doesn't, I don't think it would be fair to bring all this fairy tale mess into her perfect life. I was thinking you could pretend you don't see her and bump into her on her way out of the hospital to start a conversation. Then at some point you could say something and pretend you are adopted yourself, if she know she's adopted she'll probably say something"

"I can do that. You, on the other hand, is going to be far away from us so she won't see you and notice you look exactly like her"

"Ow, come on!" whined the blonde "How will I know what's going on?"

"I have something for you" said the brunette, reaching for her purse "these will enable you to hear everything we're saying" she hands the blonde a couple of what look like weird ear buds.

"Oh!" the Sheriff gets instantly excited "Are these like the extendable ears from Harry Potter?!"

"Henry may or may not have had a faze where he was obsessed with all thing Harry Potter and made me read the books to him a thousand times. And I may or may not have found some of the Weasley brothers inventions quite interesting and tried to recreate them in real life" by now Emma was struggling to not to burst into laugher "Which was not easy you know! The laws of magic in that book are all wrong. I mean, for example, everyone knows it's impossible to cast spells under water, but that's exactly what they do in the fourth book!"

"You are such a nerd"

"Miss Swan!"

"You are"

"You're making me change my mind about letting you use this device"

"Oh, come one, Regina! You're no fun"

"Promise you'll behave"

"Fine" then she whispers to herself "You're such a Slytherin"

"I heard that Miss Swan.

SQ-SQ-SQ

They were now in front of Princeton Plainsboro Teaching Hospital. Regina was busy trying to spot Allison and Emma was a bit distracted ogling the brunette, who was wearing a blue dress that hugged her every curve and high heels.

"There she is!"

"Who?"

"Allison. Your long lost sister we've come all the way here to find" Said Regina, not amused.

"Oh, right. Where?"

The Mayor pointed a woman across the street.

"Wow! This is even weirder than finding out my roommate is actually my mother. She looks exactly like me, only with brown hair"

"It's good to know at least someone in the family has good taste" Replied the brunette, smirking. Cameron was wearing a sensible dark gray pantsuit and heels.

"Hey! I prefer to wear casual clothes, thank you very much. They're much more confortable. And I happen to know that when I wear really tight jeans you can't stop staring at my ass..."

"I do not!" Exclaimed Regina, blushing.

"You so do"

"I do not. Look, she's leaving, I have to go now"

"Good luck!"

Regina crossed the street and walked towards the doctor, who's distracted typing in her phone. She pretended she doesn't see her and shamelessly walked into her. Both women fell.

"Oh, my god I'm so sorry!" Cameron got up fast and offered Regina her hand, which she took.

"It was my fault, I wasn't looking where I was going" Said the Mayor with a slight smile. The woman did look exactly like her Emma. _Wait, since when was it HER Emma?_

"At least let me check if you're okay, you fell pretty hard on your foot. I'm a doctor. The name is Allison, by the way"

"I'm Regina"

"That's a pretty name, it suits you"

Emma watched the exchange from afar. Who did Allison think she was? She didn't even know Regina and was already flirting with her! She could not believe the two of them were sisters, they could not be any more different.

"Thank you, it means Queen. My mother had big expectations for me, I guess"

"Here, seat on the bench so I can check your ankle"

"Thank you"

"Are you from around here?"

"No, actually, I'm here on business for the weekend"

"Oh, what is it that you do?"

"I'm Mayor of a small town in Maine called Storybrooke"

"Wow, that's impressive. Your mother must be very proud"

"No really, she always said I was a disappointment as a daughter, that she had greater plans for me"

"Then she was a fool. She should be proud of having a stunningly beautiful and clearly very successful daughter"

That made Emma's blood boil. She was being so forward and her lines were so cheesy, Regina would never fall for that, she was too sophisticated…

"You're so sweet, no-one had ever said anything like that to me before"

 _Oh, come on!_

"Then you've only ever met jerks in your life"

Both women smiled. All the while Emma got increasingly angry, she had to do something to stop that.

"I was thinking, since you are staying in the city for a couple of days more, would you like to have dinner with me tonight?"

"HONEY, THERE YOU ARE!" Was all Regina could hear before the Savior's lips crashed into hers.

* * *

 **I'm really sorry if the whole flirting part sucked, but I'm a little shy in real life, and I'm not good at this kind of stuff.**

 **I love Harry Potter so much, I own the books in over ten different languages, so I couldn't help it writing Regina as a HP fan, since she's my favorite character on the show.**

 **The good news is I already have the rest of the story figured out, there are going to be three more chapters and I already know what happens in each of them. I already have most of the next chapter ready. I'm not sure about an epilogue yet.**

 **Please review :)**

 **PS. I do not own Harry Potter, it belongs to the marvelous JK Rowling.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Here's chapter 5! I had a bit of a writer's block as to how to address the fact that Emma and Cameron look exactly like each other, but it turned out okay, I guess. This chapter is a little bit longer, one reviewer asked for longer chapters. I'm sorry it's not much, but it was all I could manage with my tight schedule, since I didn't was to keep you guys waiting so much time again. Also, I'm sorry I forgot to answer to a reviewer in chapter 2 who asked about who would be taking care of Henry while they were away. I just assumed he would stay with the Charmings, that's why I didn't feel the need to address it. Without further delays, here it is!**

* * *

Chapter 5

Regina is flabbergasted at first, but Emma is kissing her with such a passion she couldn't help but kiss back. The kiss is soon over, though.

"What are you doing here?" Inquires the brunette, still confused.

"It's a surprise! You are always complaining about how boring these business trips are and how much you miss home, so I thought I'd get our son and surprise my beautiful wife, since Henry is growing so fast and we hardly ever have family trips just the three of us anymore. Our son is waiting for us at the hotel, I told him I'd get you while he unpacked"

The whole time while the blonde delivered her speech, Regina was too astonished to say anything. The Sheriff had her back turned to the doctor and hadn't acknowledged her presence yet.

"That's… great" Regina managed to say.

Emma decided t was time to do something before the brunette blew their cover. She turned around to face Allison, who was clearly not expecting the blonde's arrival and hadn't said a word since. Emma's arms never left her fake wife's waist. The Mayor felt uncomfortable in the beginning, but soon relaxed and leaned into the blonde.

"Who's your friend, honey?" Said Emma with a smile that was nothing but passive-aggressive.

"I'm Doctor Cameron, I work here at the hospital"

"Sheriff Swan" Both women shook hands, the tension thick in the air "Nice to meet you"

"Allison was just checking to see if I was okay after I bumped into her, which I'm really sorry for"

"Nonsense, it was my fault, really"

 _Come on!_ Thought Emma. _You just found out the woman is married, for God's sake!_

The trio fell into silence. Allison couldn't stop staring at Emma, it was clear she could see the family resemblance. Thanks to the Sheriff's outburst, they didn't know much about the other woman, except that, apparently, the sisters shared the same taste for dashing brown-eyed brunettes. There was no way they could stick to their original plan now, so Emma did they best she could and faked innocence:

"Oh My God, that's so wicked! You look just like me! Doesn't she Reggie?"

"Don't ever call me that again"

"I know you like it" Replied Emma, smugly.

"But seriously, wouldn't she look just like me if she dyed her hair blonde? We could trade places like Lindsay Lohan in _The Parent Trap_." _That would be so awesome,_ she thought to herself.

"You're not saying you think she's… _her?_

"Well, yeah!"

"I'm sorry, what are you referring to?" Cameron said, beginning to feel irritated. This day could not get any weirder. It had started well, she had met this stunning brunette in what could only be described as a romantic comedy-worthy situation. Then it only went downhill from there. She found the brunette was married, and not only that, it appeared that her wife was completely nuts.

Emma had decided that there was nothing she could do now but tell the truth. At least part of the truth, the woman was clearly not ready for the whole fairy tale shebang yet.

"I know this might sound crazy but, I was a foster kid. I was found on the side of the road when I was only a newborn. I only recently found out I have a twin sister out there, who was adopted when we were really young, that's why I don't remember her."

"I'm sorry lady, but you're crazy" _She clearly doesn't know she's adopted._

"I'm really sorry, I must sound insane, but you look exactly like me and around my age.

"I think you should go before I call the police"

"I was born on October 23rd, 1983"

Cameron froze. That was _her_ birthday. But it couldn't be…

"I was found wearing a blanket with my name knitted on it with purple ribbons.."

"STOP!" The doctor was now holding her head with her hands. It was just too much.

"I'm sorry, it was not my place to tell you you were adopted. I just thought you knew"

"OF COURSE I KNOW! I'm a doctor for Christ's Sake, how would I not know I am not my parent's biological daughter?! I figured it out when I was fourteen" She was crying now. Regina wanted to comfort her, but felt like it was a family moment and she shouldn't interfere.

"I just don't understand why the didn't tell me. There is no way they didn't know we were twins. They chose to keep us apart" _They were no the only reason they were apart,_ thought Emma, it would take a while before she could forgive The Charmings.

"When I found out I was adopted I didn't even care, I was a Cameron in my heart. They probably don't even know I know, even after all these years. We never talked about it. I didn't care because I thought there was no use trying to find my real parents, because they didn't want me in the first place. Now I find out that my family has been lying to me the whole time, and that I had a sibling out there with whom I could have grown up with and…"

"Hey, it's okay"

"I just..."

"Trust me, I know how you feel"

The doctor sat down on the bench next to the Mayor, who quickly started rubbing her shoulder in soothing circular motions. Nobody said anything for a while and slowly Allison's sobs subsided.

"I'm so sorry about this, you guys seem like nice people"

"Hey, don't worry"

"I'd like to make a suggestion, if I may" Said Regina "Since we'll be staying in town for a couple more days, maybe you'd like to have dinner with us tonight. You'll have a little time to process everything and you and Emma can try and get to know each other a little"

"You guys already had plans with you son, I shouldn't intrude"

"It's no problem, really. I'll talk to him, and if he doesn't want to come he can stay at the hotel playing video games. We can do something just the three of us some other night, it's no everyday you find your long lost sister after all" That made Cameron chuckle.

"That's settled then, you're having dinner with us tonight. Here's my number" Said Regina, and handed the doctor her business card.

"Oh, Shit! I'm late for mu shift! I have to go, my boss is crazy"

"No problem dear"

"We'll talk later. I was nice to meet you"

"You too"

The women said their goodbyes and Cameron stormed out towards the Hospital door. Emma and Regina starts heading towards the brunette's car. She doesn't know what to say, she fears what the Mayor's reaction might be. Everything turned out okay in the end, but she did blow their plan. And she kissed the woman for crying out loud! She probably felt disgusted and Emma ruined her chances with her.

The rambling inside her own mind stopped when she noticed a man holding a cane and staring at her.

"Your hair makes you look like a hooker. I like it" He said, and then walked away.

What the heck was that?!

* * *

 **House fans, don't you just love that scene? It always makes me laugh, I just had to include it.**

 **Next chapter, how is Regina going to react to the kiss and a very jealous Emma? Tell me what you think in your reviews, I love to read them!**

 **Ps. I don't own The Parent Trap (but it's a great movie, I can't help but watch it again whenever it's on TV)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey, guys! Still remember me? hahaha I know its been a while, but here it is finally, the 6th chapter!**

* * *

They walked side by side on the sidewalk. When they reached the brunette's Mercedes, Regina seemed to change her mind and kept going instead of getting in the vehicle. Maybe a little bit of fresh air would do her some good.

They didn't talk, just kept their fast pace until they reached the park, which was almost empty at that time of the morning. The silence was eating Emma up. The Mayor's expression was completely blank, impossible to read. Was she mad? Confused? Disgusted? Furious, maybe? Plotting a way to kill the blonde slowly? At least here in New Jersey the former Queen didn't have her magic and couldn't conjure any fireballs.

The brunette suddenly stopped. Her gaze fixed somewhere on the horizon, watching the children on their way to school. She just couldn't face Emma at the moment.

The Sheriff just couldn't stand the silence any longer. She was never known for her patience after all. She decided to do what she did best and pretend nothing happened. Maybe they could just ignore it and never talk about it again.

'What was up with that guy and the crazy comment about my hair? That was so weird and a bit creepy' Emma faked a laugh.

'Why did you do that?' Asked Regina in a flat emotionless tone, interrupting the blonde. She still wasn't facing the Sheriff. _I guess we are talking about it_ , thought Emma.

'I don't know what you're talking about' she said, in a last desperate attempt to play dumb.

'Miss Swan, don't test me' She turned towards the blonde now. There was something in her eyes that Emma couldn't possibly point out. It looked like hurt. But why would she be hurt? Emma expected fury, not the barely concealed pain in the brunette's eyes.

'You kissed me. You almost blew our cover. I'd like to know why' she demanded, in a regal tone that could only be accomplished by a Queen and that was so Regina.

'I…'

'Always so articulated' The words hurt. They didn't sound like their usual banter. They sounded like rejection on Emma's ear.

There was nothing Emma could do but tell her the truth. _You did it Swan, now your best friend's never gonna want to talk to you again._

'She was hitting on you' She admitted.

'What?!' Regina most definitely wasn't expecting _that_. Actually, she didn't know what she was expecting. The kiss had been everything she'd ever dreamed and more. But the minute they parted her own feelings of rejection had started kicking in. There was no way Emma like her like that, she didn't deserve to be loved and wanted. After that conclusion, Regina could help but get mad at Emma for playing with her emotions, for tricking her into believing, even if for just a second, that she could get her happy ending. In her hurt filled mind, she didn't even bother thinking about what could have motivated Emma to do just that.

'She was all over you, with the compliments and the touching' Regina couldn't help but find the blonde's childish pout adorable, even though she was mad at her. 'I completely lost my mind. I'm sorry I completely messed up your chances with her, I saw how you were looking at her, she really is beautiful. The Camerons were right to choose her instead of me. You deserve someone like her Regina, a smart girl who went to college and got a real job, not an ex-con high school dropout…"

It took Regina all that time to realize what was actually happening. Emma was jealous. Emma was jealous of Dr. Cameron because she wanted Regina for herself, but didn't think she deserved her. She was so wrong. As smile started to form on Regina's lips.

'Emma stop'

'…I know it's probably gonna be really awkward right now. I'll understand if you don't want to be my friend anymore…"

'Emma shut up'. That did the trick.

'You're gonna hear everything I have to say without interrupting me. Is that clear?' Emma could only nod.

'You're an idiot, Emma Swan'

The blonde was about to protest but Regina sushed her. 'What did I say?'

'You're an idiot, Emma Swan, but I can't help being in love with you'

The brunette stepped forward and in a bold move claimed the blonde's lips with her own. The kiss felt amazing, the Mayor's lips were a perfect combination of soft and strong. But it was too short. Emma didn't even have time to react and kiss back before the brunette was pulling away again.

'I thought you and Allison...'

'I'll admit I think Allison is attractive, but I only because she reminds me so much of you. You deserve to be loved and cherished, Emma Swan. Allison might have a degree, but you're so much more than that. You are the bravest person I know. Even after everything that happened in your life, your heart is still good. You keep _me_ on the side of good. The Camerons are the ones missing out for not knowing you too. Allison might be beatiful, but she's not you. She hasn't been through everything we've been through together. She doesn't know me like you do. She hasn't come into my life in a hideous red leather jacket and completely turned my world upside down. She wasn't the one who showed me that the curse breaking wasn't actually a bad thing. We didn't create magic together and got Jefferson's hat to work with one single touch. She isn't there to challenge me everyday and disagree on every single thing. She's not the mother of my son, and the one person I want alongside me while raising him. You are that person Emma Swan'

They were both crying by that point.

'So never think you're not wanted. Your will always be wanted by Henry and I. We are family, the three of us'

Emma was stunned. That beautiful amazing woman actually liked her back. In fact, she was _in love with her._ What did she do to deserve this?

'Don't overthink this, Emma'

'I… I love you too'

Their lips crashed. It wasn't technically their first kiss, but it sure as hell felt like it. Both women poured all their emotions into that one kiss. All their hopes for a better future. A family. They took their time exploring each other's mouths. The kiss tasted like apples and cinnamon, and Emma was sure she could never get enough of it.

When they parted, they kept their foreheads together and just stared into each other's eyes in disbelief for a while. Neither of the women were used to feeling this happy. It was a foreign sensation, but one they could easily get used to.

In the end, it was Regina who broke the silence first.

'Just for the record, I have a thing for blondes' she smirked.

Emma laughed whole heartedly and kissed her new lover's lips one more time. Regina smiled into the kiss.

* * *

 **I almost wrote 'we didn't move the moon together', 'cause that was so romantic in my opinion, but then I remembered it didn't make sense because of the timeline of the story. Pity. The next chapter is going to be their dinner with Cameron, were they are going to pretend to be happily married. Which I don't think its going to be so much of a problem anymore ;) Its actually the last chapter I planed for this fic, it was never meant to be long. I wish didn't have to make you wait so long, but I only have time to write on my holidays. xoxo**


End file.
